


黎明以前

by fallest



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, dimiclaude
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallest/pseuds/fallest
Summary: 庫羅德深知所有通往他所構想的未來版圖的計劃裡，在帝國大肆征討擴展的當下，任何一次衝動行事都有可能導致萬劫不復。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	黎明以前

**Author's Note:**

> *Byleth老師從來沒有出現。  
> *標註了DimiClaude但他們連三壘都還沒有到。

「小子，天色這麼暗，你這是要去哪？」

「唔……納爾戴爾，是你啊，我需要離開同盟一趟，這兩天就拜託你了！」庫羅德取走倉庫架上飛龍的騎鞍，一路快步走向飛龍的憩所，所屬的白龍一見到他便開心地迎了上來，庫羅德安撫地順了順白龍脖頸間的鱗，「抱歉，寶貝，妳太引人注目了，但我這次必須低調一點。」

白龍似是理解主人的話語，不滿地發出低吼並朝著他手上的騎鞍作勢咬了幾口。

「乖一點，我讓他們這兩天多準備一點妳愛吃的羊肉，好嗎？」庫羅德輕拍著白龍的背，轉頭對尾隨在後納戴爾說道「她也麻煩你照顧了。」

納戴爾想不透，從帝國向教會宣戰、里剛公爵逝世以來，同盟陣營經過了兩年庫羅德四處奔走苦心經營，直到最近這半年才勉強維持在支持帝國與反對帝國派兩者之間不至於展開大規模內部爭鬥的狀態。據他所知兩派近日也沒有發生嚴重的糾紛，而帝國大軍目前也傾向先擴張法嘉斯公國的屬地，照理說這幾天本應是身為盟主的庫羅德難得可以稍作休息的時候，可是那小子在半夜準備了糧食、武器和傷藥就急著離開里剛家的莊園。

總不會是帕邁拉王后突發奇想，想回娘家探望久不見的兒子，所以乾脆讓國王御駕親征到芙朵拉這來吧？納戴爾不著邊際地想，畢竟他這十年來都沒見過小子如此心急匆忙的模樣了。

「等等，好歹告訴我你的目的地吧？」眼見庫羅德熟練地調整好一旁棕色飛龍的鞍韉牽起韁繩便往廄外走，納戴爾回過神來緊急追問道。

「………大修道院。」庫羅德猶豫一陣又補充了一句「………如果兩天內沒有接到我的訊息，就按照備戰計畫通知朱迪特小姐。」

新任的同盟盟主就這麼駕著飛龍消失在夜色之中。

＊ ＊ ＊

——命運是何時偏離的呢？

是三年前士官學校的戶外活動被盜賊侵擾的那時，他和帝彌托利誤打誤撞地在逃難的過程中相遇並聯手擊退了那群匪徒；還是在獅鷲戰中他放棄利用帝彌托利的味覺失調，卻在戰爭最末兩人決勝的戰鬥中提起那個人對艾黛爾賈特顯而易見的依戀趁其不備奪取了最終的勝利⋯⋯抑或是，明知從赤狼節兩人偷聽完炎帝和名為塔列斯等人的對話之後帝彌托利便時常精神狀況不佳，卻鬼使神差地在帝彌托利離開舞會的宴會廳時提出了共舞的邀請⋯⋯。

也許早在他進入士官學校前，一切便開始偏離了。

星辰節寒冷的夜晚總是伴隨明月與繁星，相似的夜空景色讓他回想起了三年前星辰節的某個夜晚：那時他正忙於搜索教團對達斯卡慘劇的相關記錄，回到宿舍時已是深夜，正當他思考著如何應對走廊那端疑似巡夜的守衛時，夜風吹散了雲翳、微弱的月光照清了廊端的那個人，金髮碧眼、神情抑鬱、異常脆弱的王子殿下………

「帝彌托利？」庫羅德輕聲呼喚，「你還好嗎？」

回應他的，是那個人困惑的、掙扎一般痛苦的神色，以及像是要窒息一樣的擠出了零碎的囈語：「………庫羅德？………不對…夢……………」

他伸出了手。

「沒事的，帝彌托利。」那個人的手腕異常冰涼，「我在這裡。」

帝彌托利收緊了手臂縮短了兩人的距離，將他那過度精緻的臉輕倚在他的頸肩。庫羅德不能確定這算不算得上一個擁抱，但頸項傳來的那人的呼吸逐漸趨緩，細碎溫熱的吐息撒在他敏感的皮膚上，讓他難以專注地思考。

良久，他聽見那人用熟悉的溫和語調說著：「謝謝你。」

他記得在那之後那個人向他坦承了自己四年以來經常失眠的原因，以及不分晝夜地出現在眼前質問他的逝者們。那讓庫羅德想起了王子殿下的味覺失調的症狀也許也是四年前就開始的，但庫羅德沒有多問，事實上，他還記得自己說出口的是「王子殿下，需要我為你說個睡前故事嗎？」

預期中的拒絕並沒有到來，相反地，對方露出了驚訝表情之後認真地說道：「睡前故事………也許不錯呢，現在想起來，我好像從來沒有嘗試過睡前故事………」

於是，出乎意料地，庫羅德成為了法嘉斯王子的專屬說書人，一直持續到了隔年的天馬節………炎帝……艾黛爾賈特帶兵入侵聖墓那天。

親眼目睹了王子殿下情緒崩潰對他而言並不是個愉快的體驗，他可以理解那個人對於踐踏死者的行為相當反感，但是對於他想殺死艾黛爾賈特的那股異常執著卻無從解釋………也許那牽扯到帝彌托利從未提起的過往。

真要說起來，帝彌托利的精神狀態異常便是從撿起炎帝遺落的短劍開始的。

他顯然認得那把短劍………甚至知道那把短劍的持有人。

說不定那把短劍是艾黛爾賈特的隨身物品？庫羅德想著。

就在他想得入神的時刻，座下的飛龍發出了不滿的低吼，長時間的高速飛行讓飛龍有些力竭，庫羅德這才想起他從里剛莊園離開以後就沒給飛龍休息、喝水過，飛龍沒把他甩下去已經是脾氣相當溫和了，趕緊安撫完飛龍就近找了個水源降落。

幫飛龍鬆開轡頭上的咬銜，庫羅德輕拍著覆滿亮麗棕鱗的龍頸：「抱歉，是我太心急了。」

是他操之過急了，明知不論是在同盟內部還是整個芙朵拉都布滿了帝國的眼線，然而在聽聞王國邊境出現怪物接連將踏入城鎮的帝國軍一夜摧毀的傳言之後，他沉寂兩年、心中的某塊角落無法抑止地死灰復燃了。

他還記得兩年前大修道院被攻陷，他回到里剛領正為了應對同盟內部意見分歧、即將面臨同盟體制瓦解的處境正忙得焦頭爛額，就在同時，王國那傳來了王子帝彌托利被判處叛國罪已經斬首的消息………。

他不記得自己當時的反應，只記得那個時候他腦海裡霎時掃清了所有雜思與算計，只留有『王子殿下死了，從叛國罪的起因到判決都荒唐的令人發噱。』佔據了他的全部，庫羅德甚至不確定那時候他偽裝用的笑容是不是當場被敲出了縫隙，又或者因為這一切太過荒謬使得自己當場笑出了聲………他不記得了。

兩年以來每個掛滿繁星的夜晚都伴隨著他對那個人的回憶：星辰節的舞會上那個人無奈地領著他在無人經過靜謐的廊道跳起雙人舞、守護節的夜裡聽著他說的故事平靜入睡的罕見安詳睡顏、天馬節時兩個人在幽暗冷清的訓練場進行劍術比劃、孤月節帝國大軍入侵修道院一同並肩作戰………他曾笑著對那個人說布雷達德的家紋像是閃爍的星星，那個人也笑著回以「那麼里剛的紋章就是天上的明月了。」

他們被迫撤離大修道院的那一天，經過白日的戰鬥兩人回到備戰點時都已是一身狼狽，他甚至沒有心思提起戰鬥過程中突然出現又消失無蹤的、純白的巨龍，尤其在看到帝彌托利那雙天空般澄澈的眼暗沉著有如佈滿了雲翳之後………他預見了王子殿下那無法逆轉的、充滿著鮮血與屍體的未來。

他本該在那時為了自己的夢想、為了避免同盟被捲入那個生靈塗炭、業火燃燒的未來就此轉身離去。

但他無法放棄.........他無法坐視那個人就這麼被恨意吞噬。

朝著那無盡的深淵，他伸出了手。

「帝彌托利，你還好嗎？」

那個人回握住他的手，「抱歉………。」

為什麼道歉呢？庫羅德想，任著帝彌托利倚在他的肩上。

………為了什麼感到抱歉呢？

兩年之間無數次的回想都停留在那個最後的擁抱，如同兩個人之間未曾明說出口的一切、被扼殺在那個人的死訊裡。

＊ ＊ ＊

飛龍親暱的蹭著庫羅德的側臉，喝完水做了適當的休憩、心情良好的飛龍決定關切一下這個乾拿著水袋發呆的人類，基於憐憫這個人類似乎沒有睡飽又要趕路，飛龍認為自己有必要給予他一個友善提醒：牠已經準備好再次上路了！

庫羅德再次被飛龍阻斷了思緒，輕笑著揉了揉眼前調皮的飛龍，重新調整好轡頭翻身跨上龍鞍：「我們走吧！」

飛龍的狀態超乎他預期的良好，這讓庫羅德稍微安下了心，依照目前的情況看來他應該能在天亮以前到達大修道院。

收緊了手中的韁繩引導座下的飛龍行進的方向，他向來習慣夜間行動，在暗夜的遮掩下少有人能對他的舉措多加干涉，而清冷的晚風則有助於釐清自己的思路。

他明白那個虐殺帝國軍的『怪物』疑似出現在大修道院的消息有可能只是個幌子、可能只是帝國軍對王國殘存勢力的訛傳，甚至可能是一個精心設計的誘餌；他也明白如果自己在大修道院被帝國軍發現會難以全身而退、更將導致同盟的迅速瓦解………他明白自己如此放縱豪賭的同時，有多少人要為了這個賭注有所犧牲，而作為贏家的獎勵………那個人可能甚至不存在。

在庫羅德最糟的設想中，這場豪賭有可能導致他將無法實現自己的夢想......將芙朵拉從這個壅閉的瓶中解放、讓整個世界的人們不再因為隔閡而產生偏見。

——但無論如何，他都要知道答案。

＊ ＊ ＊

「還真是……破壞得相當嚴重呢。」庫羅德對著僅餘斷垣殘壁的大教堂外牆喃喃道，經過了一整夜的飛行，總算在天亮以前到達了大修道院，將飛龍安置完畢後他一個人在曾經的母校裡四處探索。

有聽聞自學生及居民們撤離、賽羅司騎士團成員們也離開大修道院以後這裡就變成了無人管轄的地帶，不過遭到破壞的程度遠超出了庫羅德的預期——連教堂裡的女神塑像都被毀得不見原型。

反正他對芙朵拉的女神和教團也沒什麼特別的好感……庫羅德暗想，只要盜賊們對於圖書館的藏書不感興趣就好。

「不過這裡看起來不太像遭受’’野獸’’襲擊的樣子………」庫羅德檢查完教堂的每一層樓站在頂樓的景觀台上眺望著學院低語：「難不成是在城鎮那邊嗎？」

正想著自己要不要順便繞去食堂看看廚房還能不能使用，庫羅德眼角正好瞥見了被他遺漏掉的女神之塔。

——在星辰節舞會的夜晚，如果兩個人在女神之塔的塔頂同時許下願望就會實現……。

庫羅德鬼使神差地想起當年在學級間廣為流傳的謠言，「如果真的能實現的話……無妨，就去看看吧。」

一邊緩步走向女神之塔，庫羅德一邊思索著今晚離開前要不要帶走幾本留存完好的藏書，畢竟照目前情況看來這裡說不定哪天就會被人放火燒掉，所以自己的行為也算是協助文物保存。

「……這是？！」

女神之塔的周遭四散著士兵及盜賊的屍體，血跡一路從塔外的連接橋蔓延至塔內——部分的血跡早已乾涸多日……但是外牆上的血顯然還沒完全凝固。

庫羅德略微觀察了一下周圍的屍體，發現死去的士兵都穿著帝國軍的衣服、死狀悽慘且不像是被利器攻擊所致。

——如果’’野獸’’真的存在，那麼一定還在這附近。

庫羅德將手輕按在腰間的劍柄上，盡可能地壓低自己的腳步聲走進了塔內。階梯上陳屍的帝國軍大多被外力扭曲得不成人形，順著樓梯流下的鮮血有些甚至尚未因為長時間接觸空氣而變色……他的猜測如果沒有出錯，那個’’野獸’’應該還在塔內。

庫羅德握緊了劍柄，悄聲地繼續拾級而上，細微的陽光穿透了塔牆磚瓦間的縫隙滲了進來。

——已經是黎明了。

他走神地想著：也許自己在走進塔內前應該先給納戴爾送個訊息的。

打不過的話就只能想辦法逃走了，庫羅德抽出腰間的劍，毅然決然地走上塔頂。

晨曦的陽光灑在塔頂正中央的賽羅司教徽上，沒有預期中的龐然巨物……這讓庫羅德稍微放下心。

接著他在旁邊黑暗的角落看見了一個人。

那個人披散著一頭金髮、身上殘留著略微乾涸的血、神情死寂，在看到庫羅德向他走近的時候露出了掙扎而痛苦的神色。

庫羅德有些想笑，但是他喉頭酸澀得連吐出一個音節都有些困難。

溫暖的日光烘烤著庫羅德沾著夜霧微冷的衣服，壓下了喉間的苦澀，他說：「為什麼一臉呆滯？」

庫羅德朝著王子殿下伸出了手。

「這個髮型有這麼難看嗎？」

他像是玩笑一樣的問道，隨即發現那個人露出了驚訝卻有些釋然的表情。

——你死了這種事情，我怎麼可能相信呢？

**Author's Note:**

> *靈感來源是五年後的相遇場景，盟主站在陽光之下而殿下坐在黑暗之中………殿下太讓人心疼了恐怕連盟主都不忍心放任他被黑暗吞噬。
> 
> *覺得老師的出現會壞了鴛鴦譜，所以假設了老師從來沒有出現的設定。  
>  1\. 每個月的課題任務變成不同學級輪流或聯合執行。  
>  因為青獅班（或金鹿班）的阻饒炎帝沒有拿到天帝之劍（蕾雅決定更慎重地保管）。  
>  聖墓被入侵的時候是金鹿班和青獅班一起擊退帝國軍。  
>  2\. 番外的任務就變成同學之間互揪、同一學級優先XD  
>  3\. 唯一的轉班生可能會是林哈爾特（想研究的對象大多在金鹿班）
> 
> *雖然文筆不好但我就是很想寫XD
> 
> *應該會有後續


End file.
